Burning love
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Ella lo amo durante tanto tiempo y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirselo. Cuando volvio a verlo no pudo reprimir más lo que su corazón sentia. Primer capitulo Rei/Hiromi SUBIDO EL CAPITULO 2
1. Espero verte

**Burning love**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la serie Beyblade: Takao Aoki.

Amo a esta pareja y espero que les guste el fic ^^

* * *

1º Capitulo:_ "Felicidad y tristeza_"

Había un evento importante en la ciudad de Tokyo. Una cantidad de personas se reunierón para festejar ese día especial.

Pasarón cinco años de la separación del equipo, y ya no mantenian tanto contacto como antes. Solo pocas veces podrían llegar a verse. Y este era un día en el que habían acordado para verse.

Era de noche y hacía demaciado calor en la ciudad.

- Oye! esto es fantastico -dijo Takao mientras empujaba a Kai.

- Takao tranquilizate -agrego Kenny algo nervioso.

- Esque estoy muy emocionado - unas visibles gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. Cuando desvio rapidamente su vista hasta un puesto de comida que estaba cerca de ellos, corriendo desesperado hacía ella.

- TAKAOOO!! - grito Kenny llendo tras él.

- Ese chico una cambiara - dijo Max en un tono muy alegre. - eso es bueno...-

- También sería bueno que no se coma toda la comida - le respondio Kai muy molesto.

Al rubio le causo gracia lo que habia dicho Kai; él tampoco se le fue lo cascarrabia. En un momento fijo su vista en Hiromi y algo le llamo la atención, que apezar de ese gran día, llevaba su rostro muy triste y aburrido. Se sintio muy preocupado por la muchacha.

- Hey! Hiromi ¿te sucede algo amiga? - apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Esta reacciono rápido al sentir la mano del joven rubio.

- Este...no me sucede nada, no te preocupes - agrego con una sonrisa desimulada.

- Pues me preocupas mucho -

Tachibana solo le entrego una sonrisa, y desvio su rostro hacía un costado.

- Chicos Rei vendrá hoy? - pregunto el pequeño Daichi, que estaba comiendo una manzana azucarada.

- Pues no sabemos, él no sabe lo que se pierde si no viene - agrego Takao.

- ¿Qué me perdere? - pregunto una voz masculina tras ellos.

Todos voltearón y notarón que era el joven Rei Kon que no venía solo. Estaba acompañado por Mao su novia.

Hiromi al verlo sintio mucha felicidad pero también sintio mucha tristeza al verlo junto a Mao Chou. Ella era preciosa, tenía una personalidad tan dulce y cariñosa.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, queria llorar y golpear fuerte el rostro de ella.

Nunca se había percatado de sus sentimientos por el asiatico, hasta cuando se marcho de los Bladebrackers para reunirse nuevamente con los White Tigers, desde allí se dio cuanta de lo que sentia; y lo mantuvo todos estos años en secreto, él era un amor imposible.

Continuara....

* * *

Espero les guste, es corto jeje dejen review porfavor! asi se si les gusto ^^


	2. Derramando lagrimas

Antes que nada pido perdon a los que siguen mi fic por la tardanza en subir el segundo capitulos, mil perdones. Espero que les guste, estaba con poca falta de inspiracion, si llegan a encontrar faltas de ortografia sepan disculpar (risas)

2do Capitulo

**Derramando lagrimas**

Una lagrima se dejo notar esa noche; una pequeña proporcion de agua salada, que traia el dolor de un amor que jamas le correspondería; al menos eso era lo que pensaba Tachibana.

Se dio unas ligeras palmadas en las mejillas y simulo una falsa sonrisa. Se acerco a la pareja china, haciendo reverencia ante ambos.

_Que felicidad me da volver a verlos; digamen ¿Como están?, pense que no vendrias Rei...

_Pues yo estoy muy bién, gracias por preguntar -Largo un suspiro- enrealidad, no iba a venir pero Mao insistio a que viniera...-dijo con un tono algo enojado, cosa que Mao noto y que le respondio con un gesto de burla.

Hiromi largo una carcajada, aunque enrealidad sentia ganas de romper en llanto.

La castaña observo sin parar al joven chino; hasta que se les acerco Takao y Max llevandose consigo al beyluchador.

Dejo salir un largo suspiro y agacho la cabeza, ocultando su rostro; le dolia mucho no poder decirle que lo amaba; se lamentaba ella misma , por no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos.

La pelirosa se acerco mas a ella, tomandola de un brazo.

_¡Oye! ¿que te pasa? te noto algo triste, acaso ¿Te sucedio algo malo?...

Pregunto Chou muy preocupada por Tachibana.

Por su parte Hiromi tenia ganas de tomarla de los cabellos y decirle que una de sus principales tristezas era por ella, pero no podía. Simulo nuevamente una falsa sonrisa y hecho una pequeña risa.

_No me pasa nada Mao, solo estoy algo cansada porque estube haciendo muchas cosas en la tarde, nada más; no te preocupes por mi.

_Esta bién.

La castaña dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

_Hiromi quiero decirte algo muy importante...!

El corazón de Tachibana comenzo a latir muy fuerte, en ese momento sintio un dolor de estomago causa de los nervios, tenía mucho miedo de lo que le diria Mao.

_¡Dime soy toda oidos! -le dijo simulando interes.

_Rei y yo estamos en pareja y sabes...tenemos cumplidos dos años.

Fue terrible para la muchacha escuchar esas palabras, ya se lo imáginaba pero preferia no saberlo; su corazón se rompio en pedasos. Se mantuvo fuerte para no dejar correr sus lagrimas, perdio a su amor.

_Lo-los felicito Mao, ustedes en verdad hacen una hermosa pareja y te deseo lo mejor del mundo con él.

Tachibana termino de decir esas palabras y se hecho a correr a toda velocidad lejos de toda la gente que estaba allí; se dirigio hasta un parque; donde se acerco ha un árbol de sakura y se sentó junto a el, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y romper en llanto. Todo era tristeza, no podia aguantar tanto dolor.

_Te amo tanto, y nunca podre decirtelo! maldición ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi? -una pregunta que rondo por la cabeza de Hiromi, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Rei? ¿por que se dio cuenta de lo que sentia cuando era tarde? - estube tanto tiempo llendo tras un amor que jamas me amaria y me prometi a mi misma no enamorarme de alguien asi, pero nuevamente volvi a caer con la misma piedra....

El rostro de Tachibana estaba bañado en lagrimas; estaba lo suficientemente lejos del festibal y nadie podria escuchar su llante, pero una persona la abria estado observando desde que salio corriendo.

Esta persona había escuchado las declaraciones de la castaña, se acerco hacia donde estaba ella y se sento a su lado.

CON....

Espero que les guste el fic, lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve muchos examenes x__X! espero sus review! Agradesco muchisimo a las personas que dejaron review!

Rei Kon 6665: Muchas gracias por el comentario, a mi tambien me gusta la pareja de ReixMao; pero queria hacer algo diferente y le puse de pareja con Hiromi que no se ven nada mal juntos xD, thank you!

Utau Hoshino: Me siento feliz que te hallas creado una cuenta solo para dejar un review! Me disculpo por haber tartado tanto en subir el segundo cap! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y espero que te guste el cap!


End file.
